Tell me, Neve
by Nezu-the-brat
Summary: This new school? Terrifies me. What am I supposed to do? I'm not like my cousin. Brave and out going. How will I handle Amber, and her friends? And most importantly. How will I handle this red headed rocker who seems to show up randomly?
1. Welcome Neve!

**Nezu here, welcome to my, MCL Fanfic~ Full of cute moments, and horrible twists! Muwahaha, I love causing drama with my oc's. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**PS. I used to be MikaUchiha666**

* * *

Arriving to this new high school, this place full of social young teenagers, and seemingly welcome teachers.

Terrifies me.

My cousin had already been in this school for a day, and as I entered. I noticed how friendly she was with everyone. Candie. She was a sweet person, always looking out for me, mostly because I had always been the weaker one. Even when we were little.

Walking into Sweet Amorous High, was nerve wreaking. Candie waved at me before talking to a blond boy, pointing to me, then dragging him over here. Panic settled in. Calm down. Breathe. Closing my eyes I took a breath in.

" Nathaniel. This is Neve. Neve, this is Nathaniel. Did you bring your information?" her bright green hue's looked into mine, which I guessed showed my panic because her smile softened. I nodded silently, and handed in my student ID and forms. The blond known as Nathaniel seemed impressed.

" Skipping a grade?" he muttered, I looked down. " That means you'll be in my classes then, Miss Neve."

" I see." I mumbled, before holding my books closer to my chest.

Candie smiled, " Don't be shy dear, Nathaniel is nice! Everyone here is - well almost everyone. There is a jerky kid around here who you should stay away fro-"

" Did you just call me Jerky... Candie your insults are lacking today."

The voice I heard behind me, held false hurt and sarcasm. I bit my lip and slowly turned. My eyes fell on the tall red head. Though his hair was obviously dyed due to his brown eyebrows. The deep crimson locks seemed to fit him though. His band-T. Which held a band I was familiar with, caught my interest. Though I didn't voice it out.

**THIRD PERSON.**

Neve seemed to be like a small kitten in the face of a blood hound. Her bright blue eyes which, you could barely tell were even blue under all that hair in her face, held curiosity, fear, and panic, and some other emotion that the Red head couldn't really place. He noticed though, how she looked at his shirt. A smirk, she probably didn't know who it was anyway.

" Why are you looking at my shirt?" He smirked, she would probably answer with the same stupid answer her cousin did. A cartoon, it was pathetic. Neve bites her lip, before a pale hand peeks out of her sweater, which seemed way to big for her small stature. She was even smaller then Candie.

"... It's, Winged Skull... My, older brother and I listen to them, when he comes to visit. " her voice was quiet, and he barely heard her. But the surprise was shown on his face. Candie also seemed surprise.

" Daren knows such a band?"

" He's a rock lover, remember?" Neve whispered, glancing back at Candie, a small smile appeared on her face and Castiel seems more interested in this girl. Not overly so. Though, his grin and wink he gave her seemed to make Neve a bit embarrassed.

" At least some people in your family has taste."

And he was gone.

Tugging on a strand of her dark brown hair, Neve bit her lip again. That was confusing, and scary. She didn't know anyone here, and that person seemed to have a strange aura around him.

Later that day, after enrolling into the classes and meeting the principle. Neve found her self wondering the halls alone. The sound of her sneakers rubbing against the newly polished tile made her wince a bit. It was annoying.

And then the most horrible thing ever happened, she met Amber.

" Watch where you're going!"

Was the only thing she heard before she crashed to the ground, her pencils and papers flying all over the place, she inwardly groaned, before glancing up at the blond girl. She kinda looked like someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

" I- I'm so sorr..."

" Save it little girl, just stay out of my way! Hmph the nerve of some people." And with that, the blond and her two friends walked away. Neve frowned, and sighed slightly before looking around at her papers, and slowly began picking them up. Her arm was stinging a bit, she guessed she fell on it before. There would probably be a bruise there later.

" Oi, what happened here?"

Oh, Neve looked up, it was that red headed boy again.

"... I tripped." she lied, she always did that. Blamed herself for things. Because it was her fault. If she looked where she was going non of this would have happened. Castiel frowned, he did just see a stuck up Amber and her friends snorting about making the new girl fall. And seeing this he guessed they were right. But why would the girl lie like that?

It wasn't his business. With a sigh, he kneeled down and helped her with picking up the papers. She blinked, a hand raising to pulling her hair back a bit out of her eye's so she can look at him better.. " Why...?"

Castiel tried to ignore how cute her expression was at the moment, and shrugged. " Why not?" his lips twitched into a smirk and a light blush fell onto Neve's pale cheek. No one, no boy really, had ever been so nice to her.

…..

" Thank you... Castiel."

" Don't mention it."

Maybe this school wasn't so bad, after all?


	2. Help me Neve!

**Hay~ I'm back hehe. This story will kinda follow the game. Just a little bit different. Some things you'll notice are different right away, but eh. What are fanfics for?**

**Noowwww I'm going to ask, for a poll. **

**Castiel.**

**Nathaniel.**

**Lysander.**

**Or, **

**Armin.**

**Tell me in review's, and I'll let Neve get with whomever has the most votes! Poll ends after chapter four so hurry darlings!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own~**

* * *

It was early the next day when she realized Candie was sick, that was strange the girl normally took care of herself. Neve frowned as she set aside some soup and juice for the teen, before walking out of their shared apartment. She made sure she had her bag with her today, so her books wouldn't fly everywhere again. Deciding on wearing a pair of black jeans, with flats and a sweater, even though the weather was rather warm, her outfit rarely changed.

She arrived at school on time, only to run into the Head of the school.

" Miss Neve! You need to be in a club, and since the only one open is Basket ball. You need to go to the gym. "

" A... sport..?" she mumbled, oh no. She wasn't very athletic. Not at all. Gulping down her panic she nodded and walked toward the court yard.

Low and behold, Castiel was there.

" U..um. Do you..." she started to ask, but seeing as her words were mumbled, Castiel frowned.

" Speak up."

She jumped a bit at his somewhat demanding tone.

" Gym... I .. Basket ball club!" she stuttered. Her reaction amused the red head, for he chuckled a bit. " Oh? I'm in that club too. I didn't peg you for a sportsy person though."

" I'm not, but there weren't any other openings..." she trailed off, biting her lip. Castiel sighed, " Its to the left of the court yard."

" Thank you.."

And with that, Neve made her way toward the gym. It was rather big, and empty -

" Hey!"

- okay not so empty. The yell surprised her and she jumped at least three feet into the air. When she composed herself she looked up, and I mean UP at the tall basket baller.

"... um hi." she felt as though she was a child again, when standing next to this boy. He tilted his head, " Do you need something kid?"

"... I'm 16."

" Oh... My bad."

"... It's okay."

Well this was awkward. She quickly apologized, and was about to leave when he called her back." Wait! I wanted to know If you could help me find my necklace."

Neve felt bad for the other, she would hate to loose something in a school like this. Plus he wasn't even a student here, at least. That's what the principle said. She nodded, and he thanked her. Saying he would pay her back.

" No, " she frowned, " I don't need you to pay me for doing something nice. It's wrong." Neve then turned and walked away. Besides. She had more then enough money. Thanks to her brother, she had enough money to last a lifetime.

Wondering around the hall's for a bit, she decided to check class rooms, and though the tall boy probably didn't come near the halls, it was still somewhere to look. She knocked, then walked into the student council room.

" Ah, hello Neve."

"H..Hello Nathaniel, have you.. um, seeing a necklace around here?" she asked, though as usual her voice was low and the blond had to strain to hear it. When he understood her question, he frowned.

" No, I'm afraid not. Why, did you loose one?" He watched as the small, shy girl shook her head, before looking around. " I promised, that basket ball player, I'd find it. Because he doesn't know the school. I should have informed him I don't know it that well either." He could hear the panic in her voice, and he sighed. Putting a hand on her shoulder Nathaniel smiled.

" I'm sure you'll find it."

" Thank you..."

With that, she left.

Nathaniel waited a moment, before glancing at Neve's file. He knows he shouldn't but. That girl was different, strange. So he found himself flipping it open.

**Neve _ [ Last name confidential. ] **

Well, that was strange. Why would her last name be kept secret? He continued reading, wondering what else he would find about this girl.

**Age: 17**

**Date of Birth: December 16, 1997**

**Likes: Hamburgers, and orange juice. **

**Dislikes: Spicy, sour, or too sweet foods. **

**Interests: Reading, writing, sketching, singing, and sleeping.**

He chuckled, sleeping as an interest? This girl was way odd. But the blond didn't know if that was good or not. The rest of the things on file didn't really seem out of place, so he put it down on the table and yawned.

* * *

Neve walked around for a good fifteen minutes before she heard a noise coming from the class room. A frown formed on her face as she heard what sounded like Amber, the girl from the other day.

" I totally took that hunky basket ball players necklace as a keep sake!~ I just have to get it from my locker after class, I left it unlocked by accident."

Neve blinked, well that was easy. And stupid on her part. The short teen walked over to the partly open locker and reached for the necklace. Alright, now all she had to do was get it to .. what was his name? She know's the principle told her-

Dajan! There we go.

Making her way back to the gym, she happened upon Castiel. Looking up at him, she quickly turned her gaze away. She felt a bit uncomfortable, nervous, anxious. So many horrible emotions... But something else she couldn't quiet make out.

"... H.. Hello again."

" Shorty, where are you off too?" he asked. The red head watched with interest as Neve's emotions played though her eye, seeing as the other was covered with hair. A smirk, appeared.

" I have to, bring this to Dajan. He asked me too so.. I am."

" Hm, doing errands huh?"

" … Um, well sorta.. I guess you can put it that way." She looked back at him, " I have to go now. Maybe.. I mean, I dunno but, I might see you later on. Bye."

Castiel watched as she all but ran away toward the gym. That girl was something else. She was probably afraid of her own shadow! Part of him hated that, seeing someone so weak. But then there was that part that felt bad for her. Was it pity? Perhaps, but why did it feel different?

This was just.

**_Odd_**.

–

* * *

Neve was relieved when she caught up with Dajan, who in return thanked her for retrieving his necklace.

She liked helping others when she could, it made her feel like she could actually DO something. Instead of sit on the sidelines.

A yawn escaped her lips, and just as she was about to sit down-

" Neve! I need your help."

Oh jeeze- Neve sighed and looked up at the blond was running toward her, " Nathaniel what do you-"

" Please get Castiel to sign this..."

"... Okay, I'll try."

She had a feeling something was about to happen. Perhaps a headache?

" I'm only asking because he hates me and if he doesn't get this absent note signed he'll get kicked out."

She will _defiantly_ get a headache.


	3. What are you thinking about Neve?

**Hello lovelies, here's another chapter!**

**Don't forget to voteeeee**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

* * *

It shouldn't have been to hard. Key words were it SHOULDN'T HAVE, but asking Castiel to do something, was hard.

And aggravating.

And Neve wasn't really one for making people do things. So this was even more – well

_Aggravating._

Her feet hurt from walking back from asking Castiel to sign it, and telling Nathaniel he wouldn't. Plus, school was ending in an hour. She had to figure out a way to do this. It was getting a bit overwhelming and she didn't know if her mind could take it.

Turning the corner in the hall, she froze.

Castiel was yelling at Nathaniel, who in return was yelling back. They were fighting?! No, this wasn't good. She debated on walking over there herself or running to get help. Dammit, no time. Mustering up all the courage she had, which wasn't much in the first place, she ran forward just as Castiel's hand was about to slam into the blond's jaw.

And promptly knocked him over onto the ground. " Please... N-No fighting!" she exclaimed, her voice echoing out through the halls. Nathaniel and Castiel both stopped dead. Whatever words they were about to say, gone. Action's, halted. Castiel was still registering himself being on the ground, while Nathaniel was making sure what he just saw, really did happen.

Neve slowly sat up, and looked down " I'm, sorry, I just... Hate seeing people fight. I didn't know what else to do." she whispered. Castiel, who finally caught up to the situation, realized Neve was sitting on his back. He groaned, " Oi, can you just get off?"

" Oh god, I'm so sorry."

" Just... Off,"

Neve quickly got off of the others back, and stood up, watching as he soon followed. Nathaniel cleared his through as he straightened his tie.

" I think we are done here anyway, I let my emotions get the better of me. "

And with that the blond walked off.

" Tch, stupid ass."

Then the red head.

And Neve was left alone.

She rubbed her temples. Oh god, there was that headache.

* * *

_**Sometimes you don't know whether or not you should walked forward. Or go back to where your began. Just remember. **_

_**You can't change the past. **_

_**But you can control your future.**_

* * *

It wasn't until the end of the day did she finally get to go home. The walk there was long, but she enjoyed the quiet. Closing her eyes, Neve took a deep breath-

Before running into something hard.

" Oh- god why do I keep messing up." she mumbled, rubbing her forehead. She heard a chuckle, before glancing up with her blue hue.

Well she never saw this person before. Her shy and nervous behavior came back tenfold as she ducked her head down a bit, still looking up at him.

Silver hair with a streak, and old Victorian style clothes. She noticed he looked a bit like the person her cousin shop's from. But pushed the though aside when he bowed his head.

" I apologize for just standing in your path, Miss."

" Er... I.. It's my.. fault." she muttered, biting her lip and looking away. " I wasn't watching where I was going."

" Hm, let's agree we were both at fault then."

"... ah... okay."

It was quiet a moment.

" Oh, I'm sorry again, My name. " he started, " Lysandre. I'll be transferring to Sweet Amorous High in a week or two. Do you know the place?"

" I go there..."

Great, more boy's, this was crazy. She never really talked to boy's before. Not except her brother. And he was her brother.

Lysandre watched as the girl awkwardly stood there before patting her shoulder, " I must go meet my brother, nice to meet you Miss-"

" Neve."

" Huh?" Lysandre watched as she raised her head and smiled a bit, " My name, is Neve.. Sorry about being rude."

A small blush appeared on his own face, as he smiled a bit surprised. " Miss Neve, I hope to see you soon."

And like that she was alone again.

Neve wondered if she had a sign on her back that read, ' COME TALK TO ME BOY'S IM AWKWARD.'

When she finally did make it home, it was almost dark out. Her cousin was probably talking to her friends, or something in her room, so she made her way up to her own room, and flopped down onto her bed. She didn't know what to think of the school or anyone in it just yet.

All she knew was Nathaniel always asked favors and is never there when you need to speak with him.

Castiel was a bit rude, and well.. Rude. He could be nice sometimes though.

That kid Ken was okay, she was nice to him, she was nice to everyone. Besides, he gave her a cookie once, and cookies every once and a while are okay in her book.

Then there was that kid she saw on the way home, who was going to be in the school next week. She didn't even remember his name, Lyndsey? Or something. All she knew was this was becoming stressful.

Neve was born, with a heart problem, and through out the years developed a fear of almost everything. She would stay home mostly, being home schooled, playing video games, listening to music and sometimes singing a long. And reading a good book. Sometimes she would write her own! But after her Mom, the cosplaying enthusiast she is, pushed her into going to school with Candie. She wasn't able to have the time to do all the tings she liked.

Rolling over on her bed so she was facing the ceiling, she closed her eyes, and wished.

_**Please. **_

_**Let everything be okay?**_

She was afraid.

Afraid of talking to these new people.

Of getting hurt.

Of hurting others by mistake. She was just afraid of it all.

She was a scardy cat, but she couldn't help it.

Yawning, Neve allowed herself to slip into a deep sleep. Not aware that tomorrow would be one day she will never forget.


	4. Are you going to be okay Neve!

**Hey guy's! I feel a bit sad. Not so many review's for this story :( BUT TWO votes for Castiel and one for Lysandre. Hmmm, you have one more chapter before I decided! **

**Quickly vote lovelies! **

**Disclaimer: Nope nope nope**

* * *

Walking into class Neve found herself feeling a bit odd. Like something was about to happen that day. She tried to shrug it off, but it was still lingering in her thoughts when she sat down at her desk.

Class went on as usual, she wrote down her notes quietly from her seat in the back, and when the bell ran she left class.

" Oh look if it isn't little miss emo."

Neve stopped, and glanced back, her visible eye showing fear. " Amber- "

" Shut up, I need money so," The blond seemed to hover over Neve, causing the girl to take a step back. She didn't realize the stair case behind her was getting closer and closer. " Listen, I... I don't want to give you my money." she whispered, biting her lip so hard blood began to come from it. Amber scoffed, and grabbed the front of her hoodie.

" Listen you good for nothing -"

" What the fuck is going on here?"

Neve gasped as Amber pushed her back, turning to Castiel. But she wasn't just surprised at the red head's appearance, she was falling! A scream came from her throat as her eye's grew wide. She could see Castiel's expression form into one of horror as he raced forward, trying to grab onto her. But she fell anyway.

Luckily someone broke her fall.

" Ouf!- Neve?!" Nathaniel gasped, holding the girl as tears streamed down her face. Quick frantic breaths came from her as hers eyes seemed to become dilated. Candie, whom had been with Nathaniel walking to their next class, quickly dialed 911.

" She's having a panic attack! Quick get her to the front of the school, NOW!"

Hours later, Castiel sit with Candie and Nathaniel in the waiting room at the hospital. Amber was caught on the school's camera bullying and pushing Neve. So she was suspended for four days. The realization that if Nathaniel wasn't there, Neve would have been seriously hurt pleauged all their thoughts. Castiel though.

He felt useless. He couldn't even reach out quick enough to catch her! He should have been there earlier, he should have helped her.

The doctor came our, a frown on his face. " She's very lucky she didn't go into shock. I say she skip school tomorrow. And rest here, you kids better head home. You can see her tomorrow." Candie stood up and walked out to the car to see her Aunt, who had been late getting here. To tell her they could visit tomorrow.

Nathaniel left, ready to tell his parent's what happened. Hopefully Amber hadn't already ty to get out of Video proof.

Castiel, he left as well. But, he wouldn't go to school tomorrow. Instead he'd visit Neve, at least, until she woke up. Maybe even after.

He couldn't stop the feeling of guilt in his chest.

Also - the pain and fear he felt when he saw her falling backward. A hand raised to his chest and he squeezed his shirt over where his heart was.

"..."

He never wanted to feel that again.


	5. What is this feeling, Neve?

_**Seems Castiel won! Voting is over, now this is a Neve/Castiel fic. If you don't like the idea, sorry :( I do hope you keep reading. **_

_**disclaimer: NOPENOPEY**_

* * *

A week passed and Neve was released from the hospital, and on her way back to school. The doctor, told her she needed to take it easy, and she agreed. Students had given her pitiful looks, and a few ' I'm so sorry about what happened ' apologizes. She hated it though, she wished they would go back to ignoring her existence. She knew no one actually cared. They just wanted to look like they cared.

Walking down the hall, her head stayed down, therefore, she didn't see the figure she bumped into.

" Heya shorty."

She blinked, and looked up. Her ice blue hue's staring into the others deep brown. " C..Castiel."

This person, he stayed by her side, over the last week, talking to her, brining his dog in for you to meet. She rather liked Demon, he was cute, and sweet. A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked down. " Sorry for bumping into you... Again."

" Don't be, glad to see you at school though."

Castiel still felt like he was to blame. His eye's traveled down her figure, she seemed the same, still wearing that sweater. He remembered when she wore only the hospital gown. Her completion was so pale, her arms thin, her figure, slender, and somewhat fit. Her chest - Wait a minute Castiel, back up. He stopped those thoughts, before his face became too hot, and patted her head.

" Come on, let's go get lunch."

"... Okay."

* * *

Nathaniel frowned as he watched the exchange between the red head and the new girl. For some reason he found himself drawn to her. Looking away, as they had began to walk toward the lunch room, he looked at her file again. Was it his curiosity that drove him to her? Or was it Neve herself? She had been so different then everyone else he encountered. Her voice was soft, and her gaze distant. She was small, but cute in her own way.

The blond sat down and covered his face with his hands.

What was he thinking?

* * *

Lysandre smiled as he saw his friend walk with the short girl, he figured they liked each other. In fact he knew it. The singer tapped his pen on his note pad as he though about how good this was for Castiel, ever since Deborah. He'd been reluctant on getting closer to females.

A grin formed, wait until he told Leigh.

Oh god -

Rosalie would have a field day with her, choosing clothes, and accessories. He had a feeling this would be good for both the girl and his friend.

* * *

Neve munched on her fries, and looked around the courtyard, Castiel had driven them to near by fast food place.

On his Motor bike. Neve was clinging to the poor boy the entire time in fear. She didn't like going to fast, it was scary. Though the red head's laughs and swerves didn't help much at all. She was so relieved when they returned to the school, her hands were clenching the bench she was on for a good ten minutes.

Castiel on the other hand was having mixed feelings. He secretly, even though he'd deny it. Loved the way she held onto him for safety. The feeling of her small arms wrapped around his waist drove him a bit.. crazy in a way. Looking over at her he smirked a bit as she took tiny bites of her fries, already having eaten her burger. He took a bite of his own and sighed.

" I kinda just wanna skip class for the rest of the day and sleep."

"... that's not a good idea, didn't we just.. go over that absence note thing a few weeks ago?" she glanced at him. " I don't wanna do that again."

Rolling his eyes, he gave a snort. " It's all that idiot's fault."

" He just wanted to help, I think."

" Whatever."

Neve smiled slightly, and gave a tentative poke to his arm.

" Try and be good, okay?" she was honestly tired of running after him to get him to sign things.

Castiel felt his cheeks flush for a second, as she smiled at him, then looked away with a huff.

This was.

Nice.


End file.
